


Lucy Blossom

by Weebster_Tenny



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Death, Cole Sprouce, F/M, Gun Violence, High School, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Romance, jughead jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebster_Tenny/pseuds/Weebster_Tenny
Summary: Long lost sister of Cheryl and Jason Blossom arrives back in Riverdale. Lucy Blossom isn't like anyone in her family, she's actually -- nice. She only wants to be known by her kindness and not her family reputation.This is the story of Lucy Blossom.





	1. Chapter 1

2 years ago, I was here in Riverdale. Living the happiest life ever. I was the most popular girl at middle school, though it was because of my twin sister Cheryl. This all fell apart when my parents shipped me off to boarding school because my boyfriend -- Jughead Jones father was a serpent. I'm now back in Riverdale to attend my dead twin brother Jason's funeral. I walk into Pop's, Jughead and I's hangout spot back in middle school.

We had all our firsts there. Our first kiss, our first date, our first time meeting each other. He accidentally spilled his milkshake on me and as an apology, offered to pay for my dinner. I also had my first time with Jug in the parking lot, the first time that led me to have the child I'm carrying in my arms right now. Midnight Blossom Jones.

"Oh my god, Lucy!" I hear a girl squeal from behind me. Turning around, it's my devil red-headed sister Cheryl. Cheryl and I haven't always been that close, she always took advantage of my kindness. She knew I could never say no to her because saying no isn't nice.

I turn to look at her. In the two years I've been gone, she hasn't changed a bit. Ignoring her, I go to the booth at the end of the dinner and sit there with Night. Everything went smooth until the one person I was dreading to see walked in. The guy whose child I carried, my first love.

In a hurry, I pick up Midnight and rush out the dinner before he could see me. But my plan failed when Midnight starting crying, disrupting everyone in the dinner.

"Lucy?" Jughead says, walking towards me.

"Hey, Jug." I reply.

"You're back?" He asks me. "Why?"

"Jason's death. He's still my brother, you know." I joke.

He nods and looks at Midnight. "I'm assuming you're babysitting..."

Sighing, I sit at the booth again, him sitting on the other side of me. "Jughead... the reason why I left was because I was pregnant and when my parents found out, they sent me to live with my aunt. I raised Midnight by myself. My aunt didn't bother to help. I worked at Denny's in order to buy things for her. Midnight..." I let out a shaky breath and try to at least finish my sentence. "Midnight Blossom Jones is our daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

"Midnight Blossom Jones is our daughter."

Jughead looks between me and our little girl. "I didn't agree to this." Is the last thing I heard him say before he got up from the booth and walked out of Pop's.

**1 week later**

I was able to find a daycare for Midnight and a place for us to stay. My best friend from Middle School, Leslie was able to convince her parents to let me live with them, though they declined many times because I'm a Blossom. I started going to Riverdale High today and everything went by fine.

It is now lunch time and I'm sitting down chatting with Leslie and her friends. Her friends, Natalie, Keirsten, and Kira are really sweet, they're completely straight-forward and understanding.

"Oh my god, they are such a cute couple!" Keirsten squeals, looking behind me. I look to Leslie, sending her a 'what?' look and she mouths back to me 'don't look back.' Being the hard-headed person I am, I look back and I immediately regret it. Jughead has his arms wrapped around a blonde girl. Her name is Betty Cooper, we use to be friends in Middle School. Best friends actually. She was the one who convinced me to ask Jughead out. Betty knew how much I loved Jughead, I mean, we talked everyday while I was gone. It's honestly so fucked up how she would do this to me.

I get up from my seat and walked over to them. I immediately recognize Archie. Archie was another one of my best friends. We met in Elementary school, people were always bullying him, even the people who he called his friends. I was the only one who stayed by his side and defended him.

Archie looks up and we lock eyes. "Holy fucking shit.... Lucy, you're back?!" He yells. Archie runs towards me and showers me with hugs and kisses. "God, I missed you."

"I missed you too, Arch." I smile.

"Hi uh... I'm Kevin." A guy says, he's sitting across from Archie, next to a raven-haired girl. Smiling, I wave at him. He's definitely gay.

"What are you doing here, Lucy. Where's uh... what's her face?" Jughead says.

I slam my hands on the table. "What's her face?! You mean Midnight, our fucking daughter?! What, are you so ashamed that you couldn't use a condom that you don't even want to say her fucking name!?" I snap. By now, I have everyone in the cafeteria's attention.

Betty gets up and slaps me. "Really, Lucy? You're just jealous aren't you? Jealous that I have Jughead and you don't? That's really immature for someone like you. You know, it's many other ways for you to get Jughead back instead of taking one of your many fucking children you have and claiming it as Jughead's like the fucking whore you and your family are. Tell everyone how many people you had sex with while you were gone, your kindness is just a disguise, you're actually a dirty whore who sleeps with everyone you lay your eyes on."

"It's not nice to talk about yourself. Do you want me to tell the school how bad you talked about fucking the living shit out of Archie?" I get up on top of the table and point at Betty. "Elizabeth Cooper use to have a dildo in Middle School that she named Archie Jr. How fucking disgusting is that, huh?"

Betty grabs my leg and yanks me off the table, making me fall to the ground and hit my head. She sits on top of me (not in a sexual way) and starts throwing fists at my face. I kick my legs up and knee Betty in the ass, catching her off guard. I then punch her in the face in the abdomen.

Before we could get any further, we're pulled apart by the (very ugly) principle and dragged into the principle's office.

"Betty Cooper and Lucy Blossom. Betty, I expected better than this and Lucy, a couple hours in and you're already starting problems. Told you Blossoms can't be nice" He laughs.

Sighing, I look down. There goes my reputation.

"As for you, Ms. Cooper. You're suspended from the newspaper club for a week and Ms. Blossom. You're suspended from school for a whole month."

"WHAT!" I yell. "That's not fair!"

"Yes it is." He says. "You're both dismissed."

\--------------

"Hey Lucy. You're here early." Carletta says. Carletta is one of the caretakers at the daycare Midnight is at.

"Yeah. I had some difficulties at school, so I was sent home today." I reply. "Where's Midnight?"

"She's over there playing with the other kids." Carletta points to the back room with the glass door. I smile when I see Midnight playing blocks with the other kids. "Midnight was an angel today. She works so well with other kids. Don't tell anyone this but, she's the prettiest out of every kid here."

I smile and look at my daughter. She has Jughead's raven hair and moles somewhat identical to Jug's on her face. "That's my little girl."

"That's.... my... little girl." I whisper.

"You seem bothered, do you want to talk about it?" Carl asks me.

Sighing, I figure I should tell someone about this to get it off my chest. I explain everything to Carletta,starting from the day I came back to Riverdale and the fight that happened at school that led to my suspension. "Oh my god... I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." I lie. "I'll just repeat senior year again."

Carletta looks at me like I'm stupid. "It's something called homeschooling, I think you should try it while you're suspended."

"Homeschool? I can't do that, I don't have anyone to teach me."

She laughs. "I can teach you."

"But you have the daycare."

"Not everyday."

Not wanting to let her down, I give in. "I guess I'll try it."

She smiles, "We'll start tomorrow."

I nod and go into the back room. Midnight is chewing on a block as the kid next to her digs up his nose and puts his booger on it. Disgusted, I take the block out her mouth and pick her up.

"Come on Night, we're going home."

 


End file.
